Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver |image = |caption = "They say the dead know no pain... Things are about to change!" |previous = Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |developer = • Crystal Dynamics |publisher = • Eidos Interactive |designer = • Amy Hennig |composer = • Kurt Harland |writer = • Amy Hennig • Richard Lemarchand • Jim Curry |platforms = • PlayStation (original release) • Microsoft Windows • Dreamcast |release = PlayStation • 1999 (EU) • August 16, 1999 (NA) Microsoft Windows • 1999 (EU) • September 18, 1999 (NA) Dreamcast • 2000 (NA) • January 27, 2000 (EU) PlayStation Network • November 19, 2009 (NA) • March 2, 2011 (EU) GoG.com • April 26, 2012 |formats = • CD-ROM • GD-ROM • Download |protagonist = • Raziel |next = Soul Reaver 2 (2001) }} Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver is a third-person action-adventure video game, developed by Crystal Dynamics and published by Eidos Interactive. It was released for the PlayStation and Microsoft Windows in 1999, and for the Sega Dreamcast in 2000. As the second game in the Legacy of Kain series, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver is the sequel to 1996's Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, developed by Silicon Knights. It was succeeded by three games, one of which - Soul Reaver 2 - is a direct sequel. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver begins 1500 years after the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and chronicles the journey of the vampire-turned-wraith Raziel, lieutenant to Kain (the protagonist of the original game). Raziel is executed by Kain, but is revived by the Elder God to become his "soul reaver" and to exact revenge. Raziel shares this title with Kain's sword, the Soul Reaver, which he acquires during the game. Crystal Dynamics began development of the game in 1997, but a deteriorating relationship with Silicon Knights created legal problems. This and other delays forced material originally planned for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to be excised or reworked into later entries in the series. The game was generally well-received by critics, attaining a score of 91 on Metacritic, and being praised for its Gothic story and high-quality graphics. However, it was criticized for simple and repetitive gameplay and an unsatisfying climax. Plot Setting Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver takes place within the fictional land of Nosgoth, where the health of the world is tied to the nine Pillars of Nosgoth, and each Pillar in turn is represented by a Pillar Guardian. Before the events of the game, the Guardians became corrupted, and, after Kain killed them in the Blood Omen era to restore their Pillars, he discovered that he was the final one, representing the Pillar of Balance. Refusing to sacrifice himself to restore the Pillars, he doomed Nosgoth to eternal decay and, five centuries later, proceeded to raise his vampire lieutenants, including Raziel, to besiege the land. Soul Reaver: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Victorious, he set his throne in the ruins of the Pillar of Balance, and established his empire. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) By the Soul Reaver era, the time of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver's introduction - 1500 years after the conclusion of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - the humans have been decimated, and the vampire clans have each claimed a region of Nosgoth and turned their attention to internal matters. Unbeknownst to the vampires, beneath Nosgoth lurks the Elder God, an ancient and powerful entity. The Elder God controls the Wheel of Fate, a cycle of reincarnation of souls that circle the Wheel in a loop of predestination. However, because vampires are immortal, their souls do not spin with the Wheel, putatively causing the land to decay as the Wheel stalls. By the time that Raziel is revived, 500 years after the game's opening cinematic, Nosgoth is on the brink of complete ecological collapse. Blood Omen 2 Q&A at GameSpot (by Sam Newman) Characters Of the original cast from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, three characters (Kain, Ariel and Moebius) return in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, with all others making their debut appearances in the series. Crystal Dynamics considered it important to ensure that their writing, acting and voice direction was "compelling" and "intelligent", hoping to perpetuate the precedent Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain had set with an "original storyline, complex characters, high-quality writing and voice acting, and its fresh approach to vampire mythology".Previews: Legacy of Kain 2: Soul Reaver at SegaWeb (by Craig Hansen) *The protagonist of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver is the vampire-turned-wraith Raziel, whom Kain casts to death at the beginning of the game. Raziel was conceived by Crystal Dynamics' Amy Hennig and Seth Carus, both of whom had worked alongside Silicon Knights to design Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and concept artist Arnold Ayala. "Many iterations" of the character were considered before they "were able to collectively stand back and say, "yep, that's him"". The character of Cesare from the 1920 silent film The Cabinet of Doctor Caligari provided one of the "first seeds of inspiration" for his creation. His name, meaning "Secrets of God", was derived directly from Rabbinic lore, and other mythological associations helped to determine some of his features, such as his blue skin - borrowed from the Hindu deity Vishnu - and his "fallen angel" wings. Legacy of Kain: Defiance Designer Diary #2 at GameSpot, page 1 (by Richard Lemarchand) Although the main character, he was deliberately written to encompass elements of villainy as well as heroism. GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan) Raziel's characteristic clan symbol was designed by creature art lead Daniel Cabuco, and resembles a question mark (or tears, when turned upside down). For Mr. Daniel Cabuco at the Eidos Forums (by Vampira), post #34 (by KainPainter) *Although Kain was the protagonist of the previous game, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, he is the primary antagonist and final boss of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain concluded with a multiple-choice ending, in which Kain could elect to heal or damn Nosgoth. The Crystal Dynamics team decided to establish that the latter choice was canonical, feeling that "it would be interesting to fast foward a millennia sic or two, to see what Kain's decision engendered." His actions throughout the game appear to be highly villainous and malevolent, but sequels reveal justifications and rational motivations for each of them: Amy Hennig stated that "Kain is by no means a monster or mustache-twirling villain ... in many ways, he's a more complex and sympathetic character than Raziel himself". Daniel Cabuco redesigned him under the premise that he "sees himself as a 'Dark God'", and his symbol represents "his arrogance (the Crown) and his vamprism (the Fangs)". For Mr. Daniel Cabuco at the Eidos Forums (by Vampira), post #31 (by KainPainter) Cabuco strived to tie him back to his Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain incarnation, adding a scar on his chest where he was assassinated as a human in the original game, and re-introducing Vorador's Signet Ring as part of his costume, with Hennig's approval. Kain's Scar at the Eidos Forums (by gklok), post #62 (by KainPainter) Kain's Scar at the Eidos Forums (by gklok), post #77 (by KainPainter) A few questions at DCabDesign (by Divine Shadow), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) *The Elder God resurrects and assists Raziel, explains the game's controls, and describes previous events in the story. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver he is presented almost exclusively as a beneficent and pedagogical figure, but as the series progresses, he transitions into its main antagonist. The Elder resembles "a giant squid", and was inspired by Gnostic myth - specifically, the concept of the Demiurge. GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #4 (by RazielFan) The Influence of Literature and Myth in Videogames at IGN (by Douglass C. Perry), page 3 Defiance question at DCabDesign (by Liquid Yarullin), post #6 (by Daniel Cabuco) *Ariel, who preceded Kain as Nosgoth's Balance Guardian, again appears as a specter and offers Raziel advice on occasion. Bound to haunt the Pillars of Nosgoth indefinitely by Kain's refusal, she seeks to assist in his destruction. *During his quest, Raziel meets the members of the Council, his vampire peers and brethren - Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab and Dumah - who serve as the game's bosses. Having inherited the corruption in Kain's soul, the Council members have devolved into warped, monstrous beings by the time Raziel returns to Nosgoth; each one has adopted the traits of an animal in accordance with their personality (Zephon, for instance, has mutated to resemble a giant spider or insect, and Rahab is fish-like). Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Zephon at deviantART (by SpectralJin) Each is the progenitor and leader of a vampire clan, the fledgling and adult members of which serve as Raziel's enemies, and has developed different powers that Raziel partially gains by killing them and devouring their souls. Moebius the Time Streamer, the Time Guardian and a major antagonist in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, is depicted as a statue, and makes a brief appearance in person in the game's epilogue. Raziel also encounters, and is required to defeat, the Tomb Guardian, a vampire and minor antagonist. The characters of Mortanius and Vorador, both significant figures from the previous game, do not appear, but are mentioned in dialogue, and Vorador is depicted in a stained glass image. Story synopsis Story As the game begins, Raziel approaches Kain's throne and extends newly grown wings. In an act of seeming jealousy, Kain tears the bones from Raziel's wings and has him thrown into the Lake of the Dead, a large natural whirlpool;Raziel: I am Raziel, first-born of his lieutenants. I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served him a millennium. Over time, we became less human and more...divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. Until I had the honor of surpassing my lord. For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward...agony. There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, Raziel, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead. however, Raziel is resurrected as a wraith by The Elder God to become his "soul reaver" and kill Kain, thus restoring Nosgoth. With The Elder God's guidance, Raziel adapts to his new existence and returns to Nosgoth. Infiltrating a Necropolis inhabited by the Melchiahim vampires, Raziel finds his brother Melchiah, who has devolved into a beast unable to sustain his own flesh.Raziel: My brother, Melchiah, was made last, and therefore received the poorest portion of Kain’s gift. Although immortal, his soul could not sustain the flesh, which retained much of its previous human frailty. This weakness, it seemed, was passed on to his offspring. Their fragile skins barely contained the underlying decay. After Raziel kills Melchiah and absorbs his soul, he confronts Kain among the ruined Pillars of Nosgoth in the Sanctuary of the Clans. Amazingly enough, Kain is not surprised to see Raziel, apparently having even been expecting him, and implies that he has destroyed Raziel's vampire clan, which only enrages Raziel even further. When Raziel begins to criticize him, Kain simply launches a tirade against him before noting what has become of the empire and engaging him in combat.Kain: Raziel... / Raziel: Kain! / Kain: The Abyss has been unkind. / Raziel: I am your creation, Kain. Now, as before. You criticize your own work. What have you done with my clan, degenerate? You have no right! / Kain: What I have made, I can also destroy, child. / Raziel: Damn you, Kain! You are not God! This act of genocide is unconscionable! / Kain:'Conscience?! You dare to speak to me of conscience?! Only when you feel the true gravity of choice should you dare question ''my judgment! Your lifespan is a flicker compared to the massive doubt and regret that I'' have born since Mortanius first turned me from the light! To know the fate of the world hangs on the advisedness of my every deed! Can you even ''begin to conceive what action you would take in my position?! / '''Raziel: I would choose integrity, Kain. / Kain: laughs Look around you, Raziel. See what has become of our empire. Witness the end of an age. The clans scattered to the corners of Nosgoth. This place has outlasted its usefulness, as have you. Kain quickly overpowers Raziel and attempts to strike him down with the Soul Reaver, a powerful sword that absorbs its victims' souls;Raziel: The Soul Reaver. Kain's ancient blade, older than any of us and a thousand times more deadly. The legends claim that the blade was possessed and thrived by devouring the souls of its victims. For all our bravado, we knew what it meant when Kain drew the Soul Reaver in anger: it meant you were dead. however, the Reaver shatters when it strikes Raziel, and Kain escapes, strangely satisfied.Kain: The blade is vanquished. So it unfolds. And we are a step closer to our destinies. Raziel enters the spectral realm to find the blade's soul-devouring spectral form, which binds itself to him.Elder God: From this moment and ever afterward, you and this blade are inextricably bound. Soul Reaver and reaver of souls, your destinies are intertwined. By destroying the sword, you have liberated it from its corporeal prison and restored it to its true form: a wraith blade, its energy unbound. After this, Raziel meets Ariel, who restores his strength, and learns of Zephon's location from The Elder God. Raziel ventures into a large cathedral once inhabited by the humans and finds the Zephonim clan. After ascending into the cathedral's spires, he finds that Zephon is now a large arachnid whose body has merged into the cathedral spire in which he dwells.Raziel: Zephon, your visage becomes you. It's an appropriate reflection of your soul. / Zephon: And you are not his handsome Raziel anymore. His precious first-born son, turned betrayer. You have missed so many changes, little Raziel. Look around you! See how the humans' weapon of destruction has become my home. Indeed, my body. A cocoon of brick and granite from which to watch a pupating world. Raziel kills Zephon and uses the gained power to infiltrate an ancient crypt. There, Raziel discovers coffins for members of the Sarafan, a fanatical order of vampire hunters killed centuries before Kain's rule. To Raziel's horror, he finds the crypt was designated for him and his brothers; as cruel irony, Kain revived the Sarafan to serve him as his vampire sons.Raziel: These crypts ... defiled caskets of Sarafan saints ... bearing my brothers' names.... And my own.... The irony of Kain's blasphemous act rushed in on me with the crushing force of revelation.... / Elder God: Yes, Raziel - you were Sarafan...born of the same force that all but destroyed your race. Before the dawn of the Empire, you were chosen. Raziel ventures through a secret passage under the crypt and finds a flooded abbey inhabited by the Rahabim clan, whose members have mutated into amphibians; its leader, Rahab, has become a merman. Raziel tells Rahab what he has learned about their human pasts, but Rahab is unmoved, claiming that Kain "saved" them, and attacks.Raziel: Do you know what we were before Kain spawned us? / Rahab: Human. / Raziel: Sarafan, Rahab. The antithesis of all we ever believed. / Rahab: Does it matter? We were lost. He saved us. / Raziel: Saved us? From what? / Rahab: From ourselves. Raziel defeats Rahab and absorbs his soul, then crosses the Lake of the Dead to the abandoned fortress of his brother Dumah. The Elder God explains that the Dumahim vampires were scattered following an invasion of human hunters. Raziel eventually finds Dumah shackled to his throne with his heart pierced.Elder God: It was not Kain, but Dumah’s own arrogance that brought the downfall of his clan. These are human weapons, Raziel - believing themselves invincible, Dumah and his offspring failed to see an attack coming from the least likely assailants.... Complacent in their arrogance, they were taken by surprise, allowing the human vampire hunters to decimate their ranks with little resistance. The few that escaped have been reduced to scavengers. / Raziel: My brother, Dumah - a powerful warrior, in life. He would have burned with shame, to have me find him here like a stuck pig. Raziel revives Dumah and leads him into a giant furnace, burning him alive and absorbing his soul. Afterward, Raziel discovers the Oracle Caves, where Moebius the Timestreamer once hid the Chronoplast, a magical time machine. Raziel traverses the caves and finds Kain in the Chronoplast's control room. Raziel is angered over what he has learned, and Kain says his actions are justified due to his being subject to destiny,Kain: As long as one of us stands, we are legion. And that is why when I must sacrifice my children to the void, I can do so with a clear heart. / Raziel: Very poetic, Kain, but in the end you offer no more than a convenient rationalization for your crimes. / Kain: These chambers offer insight for those patient enough to look - in your haste to find me, perhaps you have not gazed deeply enough. Our futures are predestined. Moebius foretold mine a millennium ago. We each play out the parts fate has written for us. We are compelled ineluctably down pre-ordained paths. Free will is an illusion. before proceeding to inform Raziel that the Sarafan were far from the noble crusaders that Raziel believes them to be when the latter demands to know why he created him, which Raziel refuses to listen to.Raziel: I have been to the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain. Your dirty secret is exposed. How could you transform a Sarafan priest into a vampire? / Kain: How could I not? One must keep his friends close, Raziel, and his enemies closer. Can you grasp the absurd beauty of the paradox? We're the same, Sarafan and vampire. With our holy wars, our obsession with Nosgoth's domination, who better to serve me than those whose passion transcends all notion of good and evil? / Raziel: I will not applaud your clever blasphemy. The Sarafan were saviors, defending Nosgoth from the corruption that we represent. My eyes are opened, Kain. I find no nobility in the unlife you rudely forced on my unwilling corpse! / Kain: You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it. You think the Sarafan were noble? Altruistic? chuckles Don't be simple. Their agenda was the same as ours. / Raziel: You are lost in a maze of moral relativism, Kain. These apparitions and portents... what game are you playing? / Kain: Destiny is a game, is it not? And now, you await my latest move. Raziel attacks Kain while the latter continues to adjust the Chronoplast's controls. Although Raziel eventually gains an advantage, the Chronoplast activates, and Kain escapes through a time portal, beckoning Raziel to follow. Raziel complies, ignoring warnings from The Elder God. As the game ends, Raziel emerges from the timeslip and is greeted by Moebius the Timestreamer, leading into the events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2.Kain: You nearly had me, Raziel. But this is not where, or how, it ends. Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely. / Moebius: Raziel. Redeemer and destroyer, pawn and messiah. Welcome, time spanned soul. Welcome, to your destiny. Gameplay Synopsis In Soul Reaver, an action-adventure game, players control Raziel, a disfigured and ghostly vampire. The game is normally shown from a third-person perspective behind Raziel, but players can rotate the viewpoint around him by using the control pad. Gameplay relies largely on shifting between the material and spectral planes of existence to progress through areas. Although interaction with objects is limited in the spectral realm, this can be advantageous because Raziel can easily traverse water and phase through otherwise impassable gates there. However, blocks, doors, and switches can be manipulated only in the physical realm. Many puzzles are based on the differences between the two realms; for example, platforms and environment features in one realm may change form to open new paths in the other. Block puzzles are also common and require the rotation, flipping, and moving of large blocks to progress, often with a time limit and while avoiding enemies. Combat in Soul Reaver is a hack and slash system, involving the use of combinations of various different attacks before a finishing move. Raziel's enemies are grouped into humans, spectral creatures, and most commonly, vampires. Human enemies include peasants, vampire hunters and vampire worshippers. In the spectral realm, players fight minor enemies called Sluagh and the souls of dead vampires who have become wraiths. Each brood of vampire enemies has unique powers reminiscent of their clan leader. Human and spectral enemies can be killed with Raziel's claws or any weapon, but vampires must be bludgeoned into a stunned state and then destroyed by impaling them, lighting them on fire, throwing them into a hazard such as sunlight or water, or destroying them with the Soul Reaver. When killed, enemies leave behind souls that replenish Raziel's health, which automatically decreases in the material realm and increases in the spectral. Possession of the Soul Reaver sword stops automatic degeneration of health in the physical realm, but Raziel loses the sword instantly if he sustains damage and can regain it only by restoring his health. At first, Raziel can jump, glide using his torn wings, move blocks, and pick up and throw enemies. Initially unarmed, he fights using his claws, but can alternatively use weapons such as rocks, torches, spears and staffs, and the Soul Reaver. Raziel can freely shift to the spectral realm, but can return to the material realm only through special portals when at full health. Raziel automatically shifts to the spectral realm if he runs out of health. As the game progresses, Raziel becomes able to phase through gates in the spectral realm and climb walls in the material realm. Initially vulnerable to water, he overcomes this weakness and learns to swim. Players can find an ancient relic that gives Raziel the power to fire bolts of telekinetic energy, which cause little damage by themselves but can knock enemies into hazards and push objects from a distance. Baptism in holy flame can transform the Soul Reaver into the Fire Reaver, which can set enemies aflame and adds fire to Raziel's telekinetic bolts. Players can also find magical Glyphs that allow Raziel to expend magical energy to attack groups of enemies simultaneously. User interface Items, equipment and power-ups Abilities Locations Development Influences Soul Reaver entered development alongside Blood Omen 2 in 1997 and focused on puzzle solving instead of Blood Omen 2's action. During design, the development team created larger areas that could be explored more thoroughly as Raziel acquired new powers, avoiding the "shallowness" of Blood Omen''s layout. Crystal Dynamics based ''Soul Reaver on Silicon Knights' research of vampire mythology for Blood Omen. Other aspects of the game, such as the idea of a fallen vampire who devoured souls, were inspired by the epic poem "Paradise Lost". The staff aimed to develop gameplay similar to Tomb Raider and used an upgraded version of Gex 3''s game engine to generate the three-dimensional game world. Before ''Soul Reaver''s release, the relationship between Silicon Knights and Crystal Dynamics dissolved. Because their research was used, Silicon Knights filed an injunction to stop further promotion of the game. Other delays pushed the release date from October 1998 to August 1999. These delays forced Crystal Dynamics to cut significant game material, including additional powers for Raziel, a third battle with Kain, and an expanded Glyph system which would have given elemental powers to the Soul Reaver. In an interview, series director Amy Hennig stated that the development team split the original, much larger plans in two after realizing that they had "over-designed the game", given the constraints on time and data. This decision explains ''Soul Reaver''s cliffhanger ending and the appearance of originally planned material in later games. Despite the split, Hennig explained that the team left unused components—such as extra power-ups and enemies—in ''Soul Reaver's game engine to avoid unforeseen glitches that might have arisen from their removal. Audio Kurt Harland composed most of the music for Soul Reaver; Jim Hedges handled the remaining audio. Harland remarked that, under Amy Hennig's direction, he programmed music to change based on the current gameplay situation—for example, combat or swimming. This variation was accomplished through a custom Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) driver, which altered music based on signals from the game engine. Each vampire tribe had corresponding music; one tribe of mechanical vampires was associated with a slow, thumping theme to convey a sense of working machinery. To further fit the music to the environment, the sound team consulted level designers regarding layout and appearance. Music from both Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 was released on a promotional soundtrack in 2001. For the game's voice acting, Raziel was voiced by Michael Bell, and Tony Jay, who had provided the voice of Mortanius in Blood Omen, voiced The Elder God. Anna Gunn, Simon Templeman and Richard Doyle reprised their roles from Blood Omen as Ariel, Kain and Moebius. Bell, Templeman and Jay also provided the voices of Melchiah, Dumah and Zephon, respectively, and Neil Ross voiced Rahab. Cut content The Original Soul Reaver Storyline is the version of the Soul Reaver ''that was originally planned and was eventually drastically cut down after it became clear that it could not be completed in time. The events are by far the largest removed from any game and are most well known. Many of the elements removed have gone on to feature in or influence later games. The major events of the storyline would have taken place after Kain 's meeting with Raziel in the Chronoplast ; In which Kain would not have activated the Chronoplast and returned to the past; instead he would have accepted his fate and at the Chronoplast, Raziel would have gotten a partial victory over Kain and gained the Shift-at-Will ability, which would have allowed Raziel to shift from the Spectral Realm to the Material Realm without the aid of Planar portals . This ability would have allowed Raziel entry to an area hidden underneath the Human Citadel called the Undercity, which was home to a vampire worshipping cult, much like the Adepts and Novitiates in the Silenced Cathedral . He would have then progressed to the nearby Temple, the home of the cult's leader - the Priestess . The Priestess battle would have involved her summoning 'monsters' from a high ledge and reflecting this, the ability gained from her would have been the Possession ability. Raziel would next have entered Turelim clan territory - The industrial heartland of the Kain's Nosgoth , which includes the the Smokestack seen in the opening video. Defeating Turel (who concept art depicts here as much more humanoid than seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance ) would have gifted Raziel with the Amplified Force Projectile ability - an upgrade of the Telekinetic Force Projectile . Raziel would next have to travel to Kain's Mountain Retreat, Raziel would have been able to glide to Kain's Mountain Sanctuary from the top of the Smokestack. He would be advised by Ariel (who, dialogue implies, had somehow been moved away from the Pillars) that the Wraith-blade itself was not powerful enough to defeat Kain and would require the soul of another balance guardian. Raziel would have struck Ariel down with the Wraith blade and gained the Ariel Reaver, which would have replaced Raziel's default Reavers and allowed him to strike down Kain. Using the Ariel Reaver, Raziel would have had a battle with Kain himself, finally defeating the fatalistic Kain and absorbing his soul into the Reaver to make theAmplified 'Kain' Reaver . With this all-powerful permanent alteration to the Wraith blade, Raziel would have been able to glide from Kain's Mountain Retreat to the sealed Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral , (also seen in the opening video) where he would be able to use the Amplified Reaver to fight off an onslaught of desperate vampires, to open the sounding pipes atop the Cathedral and thereby Kill every Vampiric creature in Nosgoth. Alongside the Major events of the storyline, there are also several minor gameplay elements that are missing or different. There are several weapons that Raziel cannot wield in the finished game that were usable in earlier versions, as well as several missing areas. The most significant changes apart from the story were in the Wraith blade enhancements; In the finished game he can only use the Spectral Reaver , Material Reaver and one elemental enhancement, the Fire Reaver. Originally he was to have discovered several other forges for Wraith blade enhancements which matched up with the Glyphs Raziel can find. These were: Sunlight Reaver , Water Reaver , Stone Reaver and Sound Reaver Furthermore there is one glyph which was removed - The Spirit Glyph along with it's accompanying Reaver, The Spirit Reaver . All of these Reavers would subsequently be imbued by passing them through or striking the element, in the same fashion as the Fire Reaver is re-imbued in-game. There were also (as mentioned above) two Permanent Reaver additions made by imbuing the blade with specific characters souls - The Ariel and Amplified (Kain) Reavers. The Force Glyph did not have an accompanying Reaver. Some of the major events in the Original Soul Reaver Storyline appear in the Chronoplast Visions at the End of Soul Reaver. These were:Raziel's final battle with Kain in his retreat; Raziel striking down Ariel and gaining the Ariel Reaver and Raziel looking down from the pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral with the Kain Reaver. These events were later re-integrated into Legacy of Kain canon becoming Raziel's Battle with Kain in Avernus(seen in Defiance); Raziel gaining the Spirit Reaver in The Spirit Forge by absorbing Ariel's soul(also seen in Defiance) and Raziel looking down from Janos' balcony with the Fire Reaver (seen in Soul Reaver 2 ) Many of the Events of the Original Soul Reaver storyline has also influenced concepts for future games: *The Possession ability is a hidden ability found in Soul Reaver 2, though it is unlikely this was planned and was probably a leftover from using the Soul Reaver game engine. The ability would make it into Blood Omen 2 as 'Charm ' *Turel in his (d)evolved form is finally seen in Defiance representing the Hash'ak'gik Cult and possessed by several Hylden . His death also grants Raziel a form of Amplified Force Projectile which now allows Raziel to hold enemies in the air much like Kain's Telekinetic abilities. Kain gains his own minor Telekinetic abilities in Blood Omen 2 through Telekinesis ; which acts much like the Telekinetic Force Projectile, by Defiance Kains telekinetic abilities have become much more enhanced. *The Ariel Reaver concept is modified to become the Spirit Reaver seen in Defiance, which was also planned to feature in Soul Reaver 2. (The Spirit Reaver of the Original Soul Reaver Storyline is a separate concept). Defiance also reuses the concept that Ariel can be moved to accommodate this change. *The Amplified (Kain) Reaver concept is modified to become The Soul Reaver seen in Defiance; a major difference is of course which protagonist 'dies' for the other to wield it. *The Elemental Reavers and their related Glyphs were to have been included in Soul Reaver 2; however by this time both had been modified to The Reavers being more traditional elements and the Glyphs resembling pillars, with each Reaver having a 'Glyph-like' spell which it could utilise. Only four of the Reavers made it into Soul Reaver 2 - Dark , Light , Air and Fire - and none of the glyphs appeared. The full list of Elemental Reavers (minus Spirit which became a new Ariel Reaver) was finally included in Defiance along with the Glyph-like Reaver Spells. A return to the Soul Reaver era is still expected should the series continue, so it is a possibility that these concepts may yet appear in their original forms. makeshift merge Release Promotion In 1998, ''Soul Reaver was showcased at E3, where attendees were given free demo discs. Over time, further demo discs were released, including one bundled with Official PlayStation Magazine. Soul Reaver was released for the PC and Sony PlayStation in 1999 and for the Sega Dreamcast version in 2000. The PC and Dreamcast versions used a much higher frame rate than did the PlayStation version, and the Dreamcast port had further graphical enhancements. A Japanese release for the game was planned, but canceled. In 2000, Soul Reaver was added to Sony's "Greatest Hits" list, and more than 1.5 million copies were sold by 2001. Eidos Interactive, the game's publisher, spent US$4,000,000 on a pre-release advertising campaign, which included magazine articles, television commercials, and a tie-in comic book published by Top Cow Productions. Because the films The Sixth Sense, The Blair Witch Project and The Mummy had premiered earlier in 1999, Soul Reavers release was considered "ideally timed" for a horror-oriented game. The lack of load times was a key marketing point praised by several reviewers. After release, Eidos and BBI partnered to release action figures of Raziel and Kain. Critical reception '''Soul Reaver's ''dark and gothic atmosphere was generally well-received, and several publications praised the game's cut scenes. IGN's reviewer called it "such an ambitious game - and one that achieves nearly everything it sets out to do - that few games come close to it", and praised the soundtrack for blending with the atmosphere unobtrusively. The Dreamcast port was cited as "perhaps one of the best looking console games ever made"'. Next Generation Magazine echoed this, stating that, "even if you own the PlayStation version, you may want to rent this anyway", but expressed disappointment that no new features were added to the Dreamcast port. AllGame's reviewer called the cut scenes "seamless", and their frequency neither too high nor too low. The game's storyline was praised by Game Informer as being "grim and interesting". Soul Reavers voice acting was also highly praised; GameSpot ranked this aspect of the game in its list of top ten "Best Voice Acting in Games". GameSpot also considered the atmosphere as rich as that of Blood Omen, yet less dramatically overstated, and considered the graphics "among the best that have ever been on the PlayStation." GamePro praised the aspect of shifting between realms, particularly the visual effects involved. IGN stated that acquiring and learning the powers of Raziel's brothers constituted part of the fun, and that Raziel's moves were well animated and articulated. Finding minimal difficulty in using camera controls, GameSpot likened them to those of Banjo-Kazooie and stated that players would want to adjust the camera deliberately to watch Raziel's movements. RPGamer called the gameplay smooth and seamless, and, although the reviewer was initially worried that the interface would resemble that of the Tomb Raider series, stated that these concerns disappeared after playing. Presenting differences between the two, AllGame echoed RPGamer's sentiment and stated that the game's puzzles would challenge "all but the most experienced gamers",while Game Informer considered the puzzles "difficult-to-the-point-of-insanity". Computer Gaming World enjoyed the devouring of souls, a gameplay element that caused Alexander Smith of the Star Tribune to compare Soul Reaver to the television series Outlander. Website reviewers deemed Soul Reaver's gameplay too non-linear and its objectives too unclear. GameSpot criticized the warp system for using confusing symbols that did little or nothing to indicate the warp's destination, and weighed the fun of impaling vampires with the Soul Reaver against the lack of challenge presented by bosses and most enemies. Next Generation Magazine considered the game challenging due to "difficult puzzles and lack of a map", requiring the player to backtrack. RPGamer's reviewer said that the music was "more suited to putting babies asleep" and that enemies sounded like barnyard animals.The Tampa Tribune also criticized the camera controls, though noted that the "auto-facing" feature made the difficulties negligible.PC Zone criticized the PC port of the game for "chucky" graphics and bad camera controls, stating "it feels too much like a PlayStation release ported hurriedly on to the PC". Computer Gaming World similarly felt that the limitations of the PlayStation carried over in the PC port, rendering the latter's visuals "mind-numbingly boring". The publication praised the Lucifer-based story for engaging players, but was disappointed that "it peters out in an unsatisfying climax". Game Informer stated, "Even after years in development, Soul Reaver doesn't feel finished. It feels rushed." 1UP.com later ranked Soul Reaver second on its "Top 5 Games That Ended Halfway Through", saying that "it's pretty clear that the plot would have been a lot different if the money hadn't inconveniently run out." Sales Analysts predicted that Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver would perform well in the video-gaming charts prior to its release, noting that the high proliferation of horror movies in Summer 1999 (including The Mummy, The Blair Witch Project, The Haunting, Lake Placid, Deep Blue Sea and The Sixth Sense) ensured that its release in mid-August 1999 was ideally-timed. Highly-Anticipated `Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver' Looks to Take a Bite at the Electronic Game Charts This August; Television, Magazine Ad Buys and a Retail Promotional Onslaught Put the Word Out on Eidos Interactive's Sequel to `Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen' at The Free Library Bolstered by high publicity and critical acclaim, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver had sold over 1.5 million copies by 2001, becoming the first Legacy of Kain game to be inducted as a Sony's Greatest Hits title. Soul Reaver 2 exclusive to the Sony PlayStation 2 at GameZone PlayStation Greatest Hits: Complete List at IGN According to a 2007 annual report from the SCI Entertainment Group Plc, the Legacy of Kain series as a whole had sold roughly 3.5 million units. Therefore, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver was easily the highest-selling Legacy of Kain title as of that time, accounting for roughly 43% of the series' total sales. [http://miranda.hemscott.com/ir/seg/pdf/AnnualReport07.pdf Re-releases Continuation Credits *'''Director: Amy Hennig *'Producers:' Andrew Bennett, Amy Hennig, Rosaura Sandoval *'Executive Producers:' Rob Dyer, Jon Miller *'Original Game Concept:' Amy Hennig, Seth Carus *'Initial Concept Art:' Arnold Ayala *'Lead Programmers:' Carl Stika, Marc David *'Programming:' Jason Bell, Scott Krotz, Hong Park *'Additional Programming:' Jonah Stich, Tom Desmarais, Doug Banks *'Interface Programming:' Charles Martin, Erik Strickland *'Audio Programming:' Fred Mack *'PC Programming:' Jurjen Katsman, Michael Heyeck *'Additional PC Programming:' Lee Briggs *'Senior Designer:' Richard Lemarchand *'Design & Layout:' Seth Carus, Riley Cooper, John Dumala, Aaron Keller *'Lead Animator:' James Guilford *'Animation:' Paul Vernon, John Hood, Eric Elliott, Troi *'Creature Art Lead:' Daniel Cabuco *'Mesh Lead:' Cory Stockton *'Mesh & Layout:' Mike Gonzales, Freddie Lee, Mark Meier, Cory Stockton, Casto Vocal, Caroline Trujillo *'Texture & Lighting Lead:' Timothy Linn *'Textures & Lighting:' Arnold Ayala, Daniel Cabuco, Brett Hartshorn, Timothy Linn, Dave Reyes, Stephen Trusty *'In-Game Cinematics Lead:' Jeff Morgan *'Additional Cinematics:' Jeremy Bredow, Aaron Keller, John Dumala *'Concept Art:' Arnold Ayala, Daniel Cabuco, James Guilford, Freddie Lee, Dave Reyes, Stephen Trusty *'Additional Art:' Leon Cannon, Troi, Gary Ellington, Ross Harris, Jeff Morgan, Damon Redmond *'Art Interns:' Jon Guilford, Adi Taylor *'Script:' Amy Hennig, Richard Lemarchand, Jim Curry *'Voice Director:' Gordon Hunt *'Casting Director:' Kris Zimmerman *'Voice Talent (English):' *Michael Bell as Raziel and Melchiah *Tony Jay as the Elder God and Zephon *Simon Templeman as Kain and Dumah *Neil Ross as Rahab *Anna Gunn as Ariel *Richard Doyle as Moebius and the Tomb Guardian *'Recording Studio:' ScreenMusic Studios *'Full Motion Animation:' GlyphX, Inc. *'AV Manager:' Steve Papoutsis *'Audio/Video Lead:' Greg Shaw *'Sound Design & Music Composition:' Kurt Harland, Information Society *'Adaptive Audio Programming:' Jim Hedges *'Additional Sound Effects:' Steve Papoutsis, Greg Shaw *'Test Manager (Crystal Dynamics):' Alex Ness *'Lead Tester (Crystal Dynamics):' Billy Mitchell *'Crystal Dynamics Testers:' Brian Becksted, Chris Bruno, James Cabot, Rolef Conlan, Joseph M. Damon, Rich Krinock, Samson Maciel, Todd Malone, Mark Medeiros, Chris Pappalardo, Matt Prescott, Jacob Rohrer, Jeff Wilkinson *'Test Managers (Eidos):' Tony Bourne (UK), Mike McHale (US) *'Lead Testers (Eidos):' Patrick Cowan (UK), Corey Fong (US) *'Eidos Testers:' Jonathan Arday, John Arvay, Lars Bakken, Dominic Berzins, Chris Charles, Michael Hanley, Alex Lepoureau, Darren Lewis, Tim Moore, Ralph Ortiz, Greg Rizzer, Franklin Vasquez *'VP Marketing:' Scott Steinberg *'Marketing Manager (US):' Jim Curry *'Assistant Product Manager (US):' Jon Guilford, Adi Taylor *'PR Manager (UK):' Brian Silva *'PR Manager (US):' Steve Groll *'Marketing Artist:' Colin O'Connor *'Manual (US):' Hanshaw Ink & Image *'Special Thanks:' Ted Ardell, GEX Team, Akuji Team, Glen Schofield, Sam Player, Adrian Longland, Danny Chan, Lita Unruh, Jason Walker, Patrick Bradley, Malachi Boyle, Rita Fovenyessy, Chris Stefanetti, Dave Dao, Karl Hagemann, Brendan Cahill, All of our friends & family who missed us during the crunch System Requirements Minimum Requirements * P200 MHz MMX Processor (3D accelerator card, DirectX6 compliant) * P266 MHz MMX processor (without 3D accelerator card) * Windows 95 or newer * 16MB RAM * 4X CD ROM drive * DirectX 6 or higher required (included) * 100% DirectX 6 compliant Sound Card * 320MB uncompressed hard drive space * Keyboard & mouse Recommended Requirements * P266 MHz processor (with 4MB 3D accelerator card) * Windows 95/98 * 32MB RAM * 8X CD ROM drive * DirectX 6 or higher required (included) * 100% DirectX 6 compliant Sound Card * 320MB uncompressed hard drive space * Keyboard & mouse * Gamepad or joystick Known Issues NVIDIA RIVA 128 The program may freeze when making frequent changes to the Gamma setting within the game. We recommend that you set the Gamma setting to a suitable level and keep that setting. ATI RAGE PRO The Rage Pro does not support modulate alpha, and as a result there may be some problems with the transparencies within the game while running in Direct3D mode, such as: * Solid shadows underneath all characters. * Flashing graphics on the top and bottom of screen during cut scenes. * No transparency on spectral enemies when they are killed and sucked in. However, aside from the transparency issue, the game should perform very well on the RAGE PRO based cards. See also *Eidos' official site References }} Category:Games Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver arc Category:Soul Reaver 1 Development